Tu ne le ferais pas
by Azeituna
Summary: Remus est deprimé par la mort de Sirius. Severus n'aime pas la souffrance gratuite. Preslash.


Disclaimer : Moi rien, J.K. tout. T-T Severus, n'est pas a moi.

Persos : Le cher Remus et mon beau, merveilleux, et incomparable Severus.

Je devrais continuer mes fanfics, je sait, mas voila un petit One-shot pour e détendre, j'espere que vous aimerais. J'attends des reviews.

* * *

Tu ne l'aurais pas fait.

Severus le regardait en silence, assis dans l'autre but de la chambre, les mains entre les jambes, la tête baisse.

Son état le dégoûtait et l'inquiétait. Il ne pouvait tout de même pas rester toute sa vie à pleurer Potter et Black. Le pire ce qu'il ne laissait personne s'approcher. Ni lui, ni Nymphadora, ni personne.

-Lupin, tu es complètement ridicule.

Il se tassait, Severus disait ce type de commentaires dans l'espoir que Remus se lèverait et le giflerait ou quelque chose dans le genre. Mais il se taisait. Le maître de potions s'en alla, découragé.

-Tu sais il m'inquiète.

Dans la cuisine, Nymphadora parlait presque désespère a Severus, elle regarda par la fenêtre, l'été ne paraissait pas être en concordance avait l'intérieur de l'obscure maison.

-Moi aussi Nymphadora. Mais que veux tu que je fasse ? C'est son problème.

La jeune femme toucha ses cheveux, visiblement contrarie.

-Mais voyons Severus ! Tu le connais.

-Je te signale que toi aussi.

Quand t-il le voulait Snape pouvait être vraiment insupportable. Et il voulait souvent.

-Tu le connais plus que moi, tout de même, en plus vous avez été dans la même année je crois. Si quelqu'un peut l'aider c'est toi !

-Oui, mais disons que nous ne nous adorons pas lors de nos années à Ploudlard.

Il tourna le dos à sa compagne et la laissa avec les mots dans la langue. Nymphadora se laissa tomber dans une chaise, décidément Severus détestait les amis de Remus. Et si elle comprenait bien l'histoire ce n'était que par une bagarre adolescente. Elle soupira désirant qu'il change d'idée.

Severus sorti du manoir de Black et réfléchi aux paroles de Nymphadora. C'était vrai que le loup avait besoin d'aide. Mais pourrait t-il faire quelque chose. D'abord pourquoi, Lupin l'inquiétait tan que ça. Il le savait vaguement, c'était le seul lien avec son passé. Il laissa le manoir Black. Penser que dans trois jours ils devraient aller chercher Potter le mettait mal à l'aise mais, Dumbledore avait juge que c'était trop dangereux qu'il aille chez les Weasley. Remus avait devrait avoir hâte à se récupérer car se n'était pas dans son état qu'il allait aider le gosse de malheur.

Severus remarqua soudain qu'il avait oublie sa cape dans la mansion, il ne s'était pas aperçu tant il avait envie de sortir. Il lui fallait retourner. Il entra donc, espèrent sincèrement que Nymphadora ait déjà partie. Il ouvrit la porte et remarqua qu'effectivement la jeune femme n'était plus la. Il marcha jusqu'au grand salon étrangement illumine et trouva Remus assis dans le sofa, un gros livre entre les mains.

-Que fais-tu Lupin.

-Je regarde des photos de Sirius, de lorsqu'il était, jeune et ...vivant.

Sa voix se cassa dans la dernière partie et il fixa le sol.

La situacion commençait a être agaçante pour du bon.

-Voyons tu peu pas te perdre dans ta tristesse. Je ne te croyais pas si faible que ça.

-Tu ne comprends pas !

Snape fut heureux de la réaction, il avait au moins répondu.

-Je comprends que tu te laisses mourir depuis plus de trois mois.

-Sirius est mort, James aussi, Peter a devenu un monstre qui nous a trahi, dans quel état veut tu que tu que je sois.

Il avait dit tout cela d'une voix monocorde, inexpressive.

-Je comprends, ce n'est pas seulement que tu te laisses mourir. Mais tu te laisses mourir à cause de trois cons comme eux.

Severus aurait bien voulu retirer ses mots mais c'était tard il avait déjà parle, il avait dit ce qu'il ressentait mais des fois, dire ce qu'on pense fais mal. C'était le cas.

-Ne parle pas comme ça d'eux.

Le ton de Remus avait monte considérablement il avait l'air en colère, Snape regretta l'avoir mis dans cet état.

-Ne détourne pas tes yeux face à la vérité, Lupin. Personne n'ait parfait et Potter et Black était aussi loin de l'être.C'est pas ta faute que tout ça est arrive....enfin, je regrette pour Black, mais c'est pas un motif pour que tu t'abandonnes.

Remus le regardait, il aimait bien que Severus le traite normalement comme personne ne l'avait fait depuis la mort de son ami. En plus il avait l'air de vouloir son bien, il se sentit protége.

-C'est peut être vrai mais il y a une chose que tu oublies. Ça fait mal.

Et presque sans se rendre compte il commença à pleurer silencieusement, les larmes lui roulaient par les joues doucement. Pour sa surprise, Severus vint s'asseoir a cote de lui et le passa le bras autour les épaules. C'était la première fois que Remus pleurait depuis la mort de Sirius et il sentit en soulagement immense quand ses larmes ne purent plus couler.

Il s'éloigna et regarda l'autre homme, se sécha les larmes et lui offrit un sourire de remerciement.

-Tu as été faible, maintenant il fau se lever, remuer, essayer d'éduquer le gosse de ton James. Et combattre Voldemort.

Il hocha la tête doucement. Puis regarda droit dans les yeux noirs. Severus avait raison il fallait reprendre sa vie, c'est ça qu'aurait voulu James et Sirius et devait aussi soutenir Harry, c'était la meilleure façon de leur remercier.

Severus était content que Lupin aille mieux, au fond il l'aimait bien, jeune il aurait voulu avoir ce qu'il avait.

-Dit Severus, tu veux venir prendre un chocolat.

Il voulait bien parler un peu plus avec lui, sa lui ferait du bien.

-D'accord, si tu veux.

Severus et Remus se dirigèrent jusqu'à l'entrée et avant de franchir le seuil le loup-garou s'arrêta.

-Pourquoi m'as tu tant aide ?

-Parce que si aurais su ce que voulaient faire Potter et Black cette nuit, tu ne l'aurais pas permis. Et tu es le seul.

Remus, sourit, au fond il savait que si les situation aurait été autres lui et Severus aurait pu devenir amis, c'était peut-être pas tard.

* * *

Et voila c'est tout, donnes vous opinions, vos critiques. Je voulais faire un petit texte sur Severus et Remus, et vous divertir un peu. J'espère avoir réussi. 


End file.
